1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for treating the ends of tubular components. The invention relates particularly to a device for making grooves in the outer circumference of plastic pipes and fittings. The device includes a rotatable treating tool which is movable relative to the circumference of the pipe. The treating tool is adjustable in radial direction toward the pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE-C3-2503426 discloses a device for cutting pipes. This prior art device includes a stationary vise which engages the outer circumference of the pipe and a rotatable cutting tool which is movable about the pipe and is radially adjustable toward the pipe.
In order to manufacture connections of fiber-reinforced plastic pipes, as described in EP-A2-0152752, it is necessary to provide circumferentially extending grooves at the ends of the pipes after the pipes have been cut to the desired length.
Since pipes of this type and fittings are not very uniform on the outer periphery due to the glass fiber laminate applied thereon, and since a concentric connection with respect to the inner diameter is required, a device as it has been described above can be used for such tubular components.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a device of the above-mentioned type in which a treatment of the end of a tubular component is ensured which is concentric with respect to the inner diameter. In addition, the device is to be so small and easily manageable that it can be used at the location where the pipeline system is to be placed.